Problem: $ (-3)^{5}$
Answer: $= (-3)\cdot(-3)\cdot (-3)\cdot (-3)\cdot (-3)$ $= 9\cdot(-3)\cdot (-3)\cdot (-3)$ $= -27\cdot(-3)\cdot (-3)$ $= 81\cdot(-3)$ $= -243$